


Slave

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Kali was sitting at the table and gasped. “Your eyes…”“What about them?” Stiles asked with a hint of panic.“Their purple.” She explained. “There's a legend about this man with purple eyes. He was strong spark. One of the first. He had a pure heart. When he was close to death his werewolf mate bit him, not knowing he was a spark.” Kali said.“When you were bitten it binded the two together. Very rare but it happens.” Deucalion voiced.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles has always been the last one picked. The one always tossed to the side. It started with Scott and Isaac. They would hangout without inviting him along. That is if Scott didn't have his tongue tied with Kira. The two had grown close the past few months. 

 

Lydia plain and simple told him she didn't have time for him. She was busy with the drama that was Jackson. 

 

So he's been spending time with Derek. They started out just sleeping together, then it turned into something more.

 

Stiles fell in love with him.

 

But from the way Derek was looking at him he didn't feel the same. 

 

“Your not pack and never will be.” Derek stood up and put his clothes back on. “You should leave and i don't mean go home. leave town.” Derek glared at him with his alpha red eyes.

 

Stiles felt his heart fall out of his chest. But he wasn't about to show weakness in front of him. He masked his feelings and Derek frowned. 

 

“You will regret this Derek Hale. I trusted you and this is what i get? I help and help and don't get even a thank you back, and I still stick around for you mutts.” Stiles growled. 

 

He could feel the anger boiling beneath the surface but was hiding it well. 

 

“No one asked you to. We all can't stand you. Who do you think brought this up?” Derek chuckled. “We all discussed it at the pack meeting yesterday.” 

 

Stiles tried no to react knowing his so called friends would turn their back on him.

 

“Fine.” Stiles got out of bed and put his clothes on calmly. He left the loft with no fuss and once in the safety of his room he let the anger consume him. He looked in the mirror and watched his eyes turn purple.

 

Stiles blinked and they turned back to the amber eyes. His human eyes.

 

***

 

Deucalion watched as the human of the pack paced back and forth in his bedroom.  _ Mine,  _ a voice whispered. He curled his lip, refusing to think about the pack token human. 

 

The boy left the house and Deucalion followed. Kali driving was perfect, the boy had no idea he was being followed. 

 

“I don't understand why him?” She asked. 

 

“I have my reasons, just keep driving and all should reviled soon.” Deucalion said. 

 

They followed the boy till he drove out of town, to a small lake. Deucalion and Kali hid in the tree line and watched the boy carefully. He smelt of heartbreak and self hatred. It was covering his sweet honey scent. 

 

“What is the boy doing?” Deucalion asked Kali. 

 

“Sitting on a rock, writing it looks like. Can't we just approach him now?” She sighed. 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

Stiles sat the notebook down and started taking his clothes off. Kali gasped and gowled, a sound Deucalion never heard from her.

 

“He has so many scars. They used him as a punching bag! They didn't protect him!” Deucalion could feel Kali anger roll off as she describe the scars. 

 

He had lighting bolts along his back, a long scar across his stomach, and claw marks running down his arms. 

 

Once Stiles was just in his boxers he looked at the cold January water and without a second thought jumped into the ice cold water. 

 

Kali took off and roared. Deucalion shifted and took off for the water. Kali jumped in and pulled an uncounces Stiles out of the water. The smell of blood was overwhelming. 

 

“He hit his head, we have to turn him or he dies.” Kali said. 

 

***

 

Kali picked up the notebook Stiles was writing in and now that she had a chance to read it, she opened it and read the first page. 

 

_ They are pulling away, I can feel it. Right in my chest. Is that what they call pack bonds? I can slightly feel the others emotions and i can feel when they are in danger. Just like I can feel them pulling away. _

 

Kali shut the book and growled. 

 

“He tried to kill himself because alpha Hale didn't do his job! I say we attack hard and fast.” Kali said to the others. The twins nodded and Ennis growled. It was Deucalion who she was worried most about. His feelings were strong for this boy. 

 

If Stiles didn't make it, she wasn't sure Deucalion would recover. 

 

“I agree but first we need to scare him a bit, toy with his emotions like he did Stiles.” Deucalion said. 

 

Stiles moaned and said,”Can we use our inside voices?” 

 

Kali was worried about the boy, he wasn't turning, but he didn't smell of death. 

 

“Do you know where you are Stiles?” Deucalion asked. Stiles sat up quickly and looked around. 

 

“Hell?” Stiles whined gripping his head. 

 

Deucalion set his hand on Stiles and drew some of the pain. “The pain will go away as you learn to control your senses.” 

 

“You bit me?” Stiles asked. 

 

“I wanted to save your life. I needed to.” Deucalion answered honestly. 

 

“Why? I'm a worthless human.” Stiles said quietly. 

 

“You are far from worthless. Any human who can run with the wolves and face what they have to is valued.” He said.

 

“You’re just playing with me. You guys are the alpha pack, why would you want a broken human?” Stiles looked down at his hands.

 

“Because you are not broken, you are just grieving and we can help with that.” Kali spoke up. 

 

***

 

Stiles had no reason to trust the alpha pack but he had no one. It was worth the shot to see if he would belong to another pack. 

 

_ he needed this _

 

“Stiles, It’s been a day and you still haven't turned.” Kali looked over her shoulder from Stiles bed. “Deuc we need a doctor.” 

 

“No you don't.” Sighed Stiles. “I guess i should tell you. i'm a spark. I’ve been practice for about a year now.” 

 

Deucalion stood in the doorway and hummed. “That explains why he doesnt smell of death. He doesn't need a doctor, he needs a mentor.” 

 

“I’ll call her.” Kali got up but not before giving Stiles hand a squeeze. 

 

Stiles felt like he belong here, they made him stay in bed till they knew if he would turn or not. stiles stayed snuggled in bed and he felt the bed dip. He opened his eye and looked at Deucalion, he could see the pack forming. 

 

_ But could he handle a pack not wanting him for a second time? _

 

“Darling, I can feel your anxiety. There is nothing to worry about, we will not kick you out for no reason.” Deucalion found his hand and laced their fingers. 

 

Stiles heart speed up and he could see the bond brightening, growing. 

 

He knew Deucalion's reputation, that he wasn't a good guy. But what he was seeing, he was caring for his pack. That he cared for people. Even someone so broken, so unloveable. 

 

Deucalion hand untangled from his hand and moved to his neck. Stiles leaned into it, exposing his neck. Deucalion growled, more like a proud growl. 

 

***

 

Deucalion was standing in the elevator, hearing the doors close. Till the scent of Scott McCall was heading this way. He barely made it before the doors closed. 

 

“You mind pushing the 3 floor button?” Deucalion asked. The spell Stiles cast on the alpha pack made it impossible for other wolves to detect them. Their scents were masked. 

 

When the doors opened Kali was standing there and she pushed Scott against the elevator wall. She gave him a quick sniff. “Is a true alpha really pure in heart?” She asked her claws around his neck. 

 

Scott looked at both of them like they were crazy.

 

“Your whole pack is a disgrace.” Deucalion said. “Casting a human out who has pack bonds, shameful. Did you know he will die?” 

 

“No he won't.” Scott said. “He is fine, i just saw him.” Scott said with a huff. 

 

“Listen to my heart. He. Will. Die.” Deucalion said. Making sure he knew how bad it was. 

 

Scott didn't need to know that Stiles will very much alive, that he had a new pack. 

 

“But Derek said..”

 

“Derek Hale is a liar, he knew Stiles will die. All born wolves know that.” Kali growled. The floor dings and Kali let him go. Kali guided Deucalion out of the elevator and down the hall. 

 

***

 

“Stiles isn't here.” The Noah said. 

 

“Where is he?” Scott asked. 

 

He had come to the sheriff’s house, he needed to check on Stiles. He wasn't about to let him die. 

 

“He hasn't been home in a week.” The sheriff backed up and closed the door in Scotts face.

 

He walked away to the waiting car. “Where could he be?” 

 

“You really think he would want to come back? Derek ruined him.” Lydia said. She drove away and head straight to Derek’s loft. 

 

Scott was miserable. By the time they got to Derek’s everyone was already there.

 

“The alpha pack has arrived in Beacon Hills, no one goes out alone. No one stays the night alone. They are stronger than a normal pack, they are all alphas who killed their packs to gain their powers.” Derek started. 

 

Scott was getting angry and Derek gave him a strange look.

 

“Did you even know he will die?” Scott asked, anger making his red eyes glow. 

 

“I don't really care for him. Can we move on now?” Derek growled. Hatred poured off him. But a little bit of guilt. 

 

“Did. You. Know.” Scott growled.

 

“Yes Scott, I did know.” 

 

***

 

Stiles was laying in his new bed when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” 

 

The door opened and Deucalion walked in. “It's time.” 

 

Stiles nodded and got up. He pulled on his hoodie and led Deucalion down the hallway to the others. 

 

The drive to Derek's loft was nerve racking but stiles tried to stay calm. Deucalion placed his hand on stiles lap and stiles anxiety went down. 

 

“I know this will be hard but we must get revenge. He almost killed you.” Deucalion said. 

 

“I know.” Stiles sighed.

 

They rode the elevator in silence and stiles could feel Derek panicking. Good.

 

Derek roared as the alpha pack walked in. Stiles hung around the door, trying to not draw attention to himself. He would have his time when it was time. 

 

Deucalion stood by the window as the twins grabbed a struggling Derek. But the twins had more power than him. 

 

“From what I see, why should I allow you to continue being an alpha?” Deucalion asked.

 

Derek stayed silent.

 

“You should be killed for the fact you killed an innocent.” Kali growled and twirled a pipe. 

 

“I didn't!.” Derek growled. 

 

“Does the human not count then?” Deucalion asked.

 

“Stiles? That human was a joke, no power at all. Fragile. We didn't need him in the way.” Derek said. Kali red eyes flashed and she impaled Derek in the chest with the pipe. Twisting it to cause more pain and stopping the healing. 

 

“That is where you're wrong.” Derek looked up the new comer. Stiles stopped in front of him. “You let go a spark, one that would do anything for you. You left me to die. So now Kali is going to make sure you are left to die.” 

 

Stiles nodded and Kali pinned him to the floor.

 

***

 

Scott could smell the blood from the parking lot and raced up to the loft. Derek was lying in the floor a pool of blood under him. 

 

Scott pulled the pipe out and called Deaton. Shortly there was a knock on the door.

 

“The alpha pack did this.” Scott said as an explanation. 

 

“They wouldn't attack unless they had a reason.” Deaton said looking at the wound on Derek's chest. It was healing but slowly. 

 

“Stiles…” Derek caughed. “He is with the alpha pack.” 

 

“Why would he change loyalties now?” Deaton asked.

 

“No clue.” Scott said. 

 

Once Derek was healed Deaton asked for the true story. 

 

“Stiles is fragile and shouldn't be around us. I don't want to be responsible for him and that stupid none stop chatter.” Derek answered. 

 

“You cast a human pack mate out? He had to find a new pack or die.” Deaton mused. 

 

He pulled out his cell and called someone. Stiles voice answered making Scott eyes widen. He stayed silent as Deaton talked to him. 

 

“I just treated Derek.” Deaton said.

 

“Should have let him die.” Stiles said calmly. 

 

“You know where the alpha pack is?” 

 

“Yeah and I'm not telling you.” Stiles hung up. 

 

“What the hell?” Scott asked. 

 

“He was there.” Derek choked out. “He basically called the attack.” 

 

“He's getting revenge and I don't want no part in this. So if you will.” Deaton said. “I have to say I'm disappointed Scott.” 

  
  


***

 

Deucalion looked at stiles and noticed he was spacing out. Lost in his own mind. He was blankly staring at a book. Not turning the pages, rereading the same paragraph over and over.

 

“Darling?” He asked.

 

“I feel guilty.” Stiles answered still looked at the book. 

 

“You shouldn't, you did the right thing. You showed them they can't mess with you. That you are stronger than them, in every way.” Deucalion said. 

 

“Yeah, I can see that. My magic is growing stronger by the day. They were stupid for casting me aside,” stiles eyes flashed purple. 

 

Kali was sitting at the table and gasped. “Your eyes…” 

 

“What about them?” Stiles asked with a hint of panic. 

 

“Their purple.” She explained. “There's a legend about this man with purple eyes. He was strong spark. One of the first. He had a pure heart. When he was close to death his werewolf mate bit him, not knowing he was a spark.” Kali said. 

 

“When you were bitten it binded the two together. Very rare but it happens.” Deucalion voiced. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was sick, he didn't understand why. He hugged the toilet and gagged. 

 

Kali walked in with a cold washcloth and handed it to Stiles. “I don't feel so good.” Stiles looked up at Kali with haunted eyes. 

 

“Deaton’s here.” She said softly. Stiles tried to get up but was to weak. He started to cry.

 

Kali helped him up and pulled him close to her. Anything to be near pack, to make him feel better. She helped him walk into the bedroom and helped him into bed. 

 

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered. 

 

“That is what a pack is supposed to do, we take care of our own.” She kissed his forehead and disappeared out the door. A few minutes later Deucalion and Deaton walked in. 

 

Deaton checked him over and frowned. “This is quite rare what you have.”

 

“And what would that be?” Deucalion whispered. 

 

“He’s pregnant and the father is absent, which is causing stiles and the baby to lose energy. Which could lead to death.” Deaton explained.

 

“No way. i'm a dude.” Stiles slurred. Deaton frowned and flashed a light in his eyes. 

 

“We need to get the father here.” Deaton said. 

 

“Is there another way?” Deucalion asked. 

 

“An alpha needs to claim him and take claim to the child. So a mate bite and a ritual to claim the child.” Deaton looked at Stiles. “This is a decision that is not made lightly. I’m afraid you have a few hours to decide. It needs to happen tonight. He is too close to death.” 

 

Deucalion was worried, stiles didn't say a word as Deaton explained what was going on. Which was nerve racking to not hear the chatter box. He wasn't asking questions just staring at the ceiling. 

 

“I’ll leave you to decide.” Deaton walked out of the room and Deucalion took a seat next to stiles on the bed. 

 

“Stiles would you give me the honor of being my mate.” Deucalion asked. 

 

stiles sucked in a breath and started to cry. He moved to where his head was in Deucalion's lap. Deucalion ran his hand through the sparks hair. 

 

“I will claim this child as mine. I’ve always wanted a family and i can see us spending our life together. I would love for you to be my mate.” Deucalion said.

 

“It’s not that. i would love to be your mate. I don't want to be cast aside again.” Stiles cried.

 

“Oh darling, i would never cast you aside like that monster did.” 

 

After a long talk Deucalion called Deaton in and he talked to them about what needs to happen. Deaton gave Stiles a cup with some red liquid. “This will help you so you can mate. It will bring you back to normal for about an hour. Long enough to mate.” 

 

Deaton walked out of the room and Deucalion ran his hand down Stiles back. 

 

***

 

Stiles touched his healed mate bit and giggled. Deucalion hummed in delight. 

 

“I can feel you.” Stiles patted his heart. 

 

“That’s the mate bond, you will always have me with you.” Deucalion kissed Stiles head. 

 

“Wolves mate for life.” Stiles remarked. “Is it the same for werewolves?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

Stiles helped Deucalion to the kitchen table. Kali and the twins smiled happily. Ennis gave him a gentle hug. 

 

“Stiles now that everything has happened.” Kali referred to the mating bond and the news of a child. “Derek has to pay.” 

 

Stiles looked confused. “Why? You shoved a pipe through his chest, isn't that enough?” 

 

“Darling, he new what would happen by casting you out. He was trying to kill you and he almost did. He left his pup behind and the father of his unborn child. That is enough to banish him from every pack, but what he did is punishable by death.” Deucalion grabbing Stiles hand, rubbing his thumb over his hand. 

 

“How?” Stiles asked.

 

“Easy, he’s on his way here. it’s going to be painful.” Ennis growled. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Stiles flinched. Kali got up and answered the door. 

 

“You have ten minutes to explain yourself.” Deucalion told Derek. 

 

“On what?” Derek huffed. Deucalion got up and slammed Derek against the wall, his red eyes looking him over. 

 

“Your a sorry excuse for an alpha.” He growled. “You knew what you left behind. Now you will feel the pain you caused.” Deucalion growled. 

 

“I didn't do shit.” Derek huffed. 

 

“Explain why Stiles almost died because you left him without a pack.” Deucalion growled. He was getting to worked up, feeling the fear in Stiles.

 

“All for that bitch?” Derek shook his head. Warning growls filled the kitchen. 

 

“I'm going to be kind and give you a week to get your shit together.” Deucalion hissed. “After that your free game.” He let him go and nodded to Ennis. 

 

Derek glared at Stiles, anger pouring off him. A promise for more. 

 

After Derek left Stiles crawled into bed and cried. Heavy sobs over taking his body. Derek was a reminder that he was tossed aside like trash. That Derek played him, he never cared for Stiles like he would tell him. 

 

***

 

Stiles showed up to school and went about his day.  He had to go to the bathroom and once in the deserted bathroom, Scott came out of nowhere and pushed him against a wall roughly. 

 

“What the hell Scott?” Stiles asked. He wasn't use to Scott being aggressive, even after he turned. 

 

“What did you do to Derek?” Scott flashed his red eyes and growled. 

 

“Nothing! More like what he did to me!” Stiles frowned. Was Scott really worried about Derek more than him? 

 

“You’re a traitor.” Scott growled.  “And traitors have to pay.” Scott warned. 

 

Scott let go and Stiles fell to the floor, hand on his belly. He pulled out his phone and texted the alpha twins, but he was having a tough time seeing because of the tears clouding his vision. He got up and wiped his face. 

 

Ethan walked in and Stiles fell into his warm embrace. The feel of pack making him calm down. 

 

“What happened?” Aiden asked as he walked in after his twin. Stiles told them about Scott. 

 

“Let get you out of here.” Ethan said. 

 

Deucalion was waiting on the porch and opened his arms wide as Stiles fell into him. Stiles held tight, taking deep breaths. Just breathing in the scent of his mate, his alpha. Stiles may not be a wolf but after the bite that saved his life, it changed him. He had better senses now. 

 

***

 

Stiles was walking to his jeep. Ethan and Aiden usually walks with him, but they were nowhere to be found. After waiting for them by the front of the school stiles felt sick. His senses may be heightened but he didn't see or hear Derek behind him. 

 

He grabbed his wrist and stiles tried to jerk it away but Derek held on tight. Enough to draw blood. “Follow me.” Derek growled. 

 

Stiles did as told. He didn't have a say so, it was Derek shit show and he had to follow along. 

 

Stiles got in the car with Derek and he drove out of town. He stopped in the middle of nowhere, Stiles wasn't sure how he got there. “Get out!” growled. 

 

Stiles did as told. Derek came around the car and grabbed his wrist roughly again. He pulled him into the woods and Stiles struggled to keep up with him. Derek came to a stop and pushed Stiles against a tree stump.

 

Stiles looked around and his eyes widen, they were at the Nemeton. 

 

“Why are we here?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Shut up!” Derek came over and smacked him. Stiles felt tears come to his eyes and he held his stinging cheek. 

 

Stiles stayed silent as Derek sprinkled mountain around him and the stump. Trapping him and Derek in the circle. He grinned wickedly and stalked closer to Stiles. 

 

He extended his claws and Stiles did the only thing he could, he raised his hands and sparks leaped out, making Derek fall to the ground. When he didn't move Stiles got up and tried to cross the mountain ash bairer. 

 

But he was stuck. He couldn't over step and get away from Derek. 

 

Derek surprised him by grabbing him by the neck and slamming him down onto the Nemeton. Stiles tried not to cry out but he failed, tears were gathering in his eyes. 

 

“Derek!” Stiles looked up and saw Scott running this way. 

 

“Not know Scott, I’m a little busy.” Derek turned back to Stiles and slashed across his belly. “I have to kill the pup! He will not carry the Hale name as an abomination.” 

 

Scott ran at the mountain ash and kept pushing. Stiles was bleeding out from the deep cut. He closed his eyes and sent all his love through the mate bond, hoping Deucalion knew how much he meant to Stiles. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Scott watched as Derek hit some invisible force and bounced off the mountain ash ring. He fell to the floor, not moving. The smell of blood and burning flesh didn't make sense to him, but it was all he could smell. 

 

Scott looked at Stiles laying there not moving, blood pooling under him. “Stiles!” Scott yelled, he still didn't move. Scott pushed against the mountain ash, making it bend to his will. 

 

He fell to the ground, half outside the circle and the other half in. Scott quickly got up and picked up Stiles. He lost a lot of blood and was paler than normal, his moles standing out. Scott took off running. 

 

He ran all the way to his car and laid Stiles in the back seat. He could hear a faint heartbeat from Stiles and a even softer one coming from his stomach. 

 

Scott sped all the way to the hospital. He carried Stiles in and his mother met him. She took one look at stiles and let a cry out, but then quickly started to shout orders to the other nurses. 

 

They took Stiles to the back and not long after the alpha pack showed up. Deucalion growled as he got close to Scott. 

 

“Don't do that, I saved her!” Scott growled back. “It was all Derek, I didn't know that’s what he was going to do. I swear.”

 

“So it would seem little alpha. You did the right thing to not go against us like that sorry excuse of an alpha.” Kali huffed. 

 

“Where is the boy’s father?” Ennis asked. 

 

“He doesn't really care.” Scott began, anger pouring out of him causing his eyes to flash. “I called the station and they said he’s too busy to answer. Which means he’s passed out at some bar drunk off his ass.” 

 

“Ennis make sure Stiles father is informed.” Deucalion ordered and Ennis nodded.

 

“Scott?” Melissa called. 

 

“How is he?” Scott asked. The alpha pack on edge waiting to hear the news. 

 

“He’s out of surgery but he lost a lot of blood, their not sure he’ll make it till morning.” Melissa pulled her son close. Stiles may not be her’s by blood but after his mother died, she took care of him like a mother would. 

 

“That’s impossible, he should have the ability to recover rather quickly.” Deucalion remarked.

 

Melissa sniffed and let Scott go. “He was bit?” She looked at her son for explanation.

 

“Yes a week ago.” Kali said. “What about the baby?” 

 

“It’s fine. Try explaining that to the doctors.” Melissa tried to joke but no one was feeling it. 

 

***

 

Derek woke up and hissed. He turned over on his burnt back and screamed. He quickly rolled back to his stomach. He let out a roar, loud enough to call his betas.

 

After an hour, no one showed up.

 

Derek got up, every move was agony. He slowly walked back to his car where his phone was. He called Scott and it went to voicemail. Then Isaac but it did the same thing. He even tried Lydia and Kira. Every single one of them went to voicemail. 

 

He growled and threw his phone in the back seat. He climbed into his car, hissing at the burns. 

 

He was going to finish what he started.

 

Derek got himself to the loft and fell on the couch. He woke with a start when the alarm went off soon after.

 

It was kate Argent. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek got up with only a little pain.

 

“I heard you started something with the human. Is it true?” She walked closer but stopped a few feet from him. 

 

“Depends.” 

 

“I heard from a little birdy that you got the human knocked up.” Kate laughed. 

 

“He fell right in with the plan. He even fell in love with me.” Derek chuckled at the pissed off look Kate had. “But don't worry babe, you’re still my number one.” He pulled her close and went in for a kiss.

 

She pulled back and smacked him. 

 

“What the hell?” Derek asked. 

 

“You didn't follow the plan. He wasn't supposed to mate with Deucalion.” She growled. Her werejaguar side showing.

 

“I know but it was the better choice. Deucalion is so in love with him, it couldn't be planned better. I bet he would give his life up for that whore.” 

 

“I wonder what you call me when I’m not around.” Kate walked to the kitchen.

 

“Usually a nasty self centered bitch.” Derek said causing Kate to laugh. 

  
  


***

 

Stiles moaned in pain, but quickly felt relief. He opened his eyes wide in panic remembering where he was, the Nemeton. 

 

He bled on the Nemeton.

 

“Darling?” Deucalion asked.

 

Stiles opened his eyes and looked around the familiar room that he and Deucalion shared. He was home and wasn't sure how. How was he even alive? 

 

“Deuc?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Yes darling?” He rubbed his hand down Stiles arm. 

 

“When is a door not a door?” Stiles asked. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Stiles isn't in his bed.” Kali shouted from the bedroom. She had gone in there to check on him, he had been having nightmares and only Deucalion or Kali could relax him afterwards. 

 

“Where would he go?” Ethan asked. 

 

“Not far, not with Derek out there.” Aiden shook his head. 

 

“Maybe his father's?” Ennis chimed in. 

 

“They haven't talk since he's been here.” Kali said.

 

Deucalion growled and everyone went silent.”I want the twins to go to Derek's, Ennis go to Deaton, and Kali is with me.” 

 

Kali drove to the McCall house. She helped Deucalion to the door and knocked. Melissa answered. 

 

“Can I help you?” She asked.

 

“I'm looking for Scott.” Deucalion smiled. He sensed Scott in the kitchen and gave a low growl, that couldn't be picked up by humans. 

 

“Mom, I got this.” Scott put his hand on his mother's shoulder. 

 

“Is this about Stiles?” She asked. 

 

“Yes. Would you like to stay?” Deucalion asked. Stiles had a strong connection to this woman. He loved her like his mother. 

 

She seemed surprised by the question and let them in. 

 

“What happened? Is Stiles ok?” Scott asked.

 

“He's fully healed but that's not why I'm here. He's missing.” Deucalion said. 

 

“How did this happen?” Melissa demanded. 

 

“We believe Derek has something to do with it.” Kali said. 

 

“I don't talk to him anymore, none of us do.” Scott frowned. It's been a month since Derek attacked Stiles. 

 

“So he's a crazed alpha without a pack. This will just be lovely.” Kali rolled her eyes. 

  
  


***

 

“No one has seen him.” Ethan said. “We tried the dinner, school, the sheriff’s and Derek’s and nothing. Where ever he is, he doesn't want to be found.” 

 

“We keep getting a strange smell though.” Aiden said. 

 

“What’s it like?” Deucalion asked. 

 

“Death.” The twins said in unison. 

 

Deucalion growled. “Everyone will go out and look some more. He can't be far.” 

 

“Has anyone tried Peter’s?” Ennis asked. 

 

“Why would we? He’s not apart of the Hale pack anymore.” Ethan said. “Last I heard Peter was an omega that has gone crazy. He killed his own niece to become alpha.” 

 

“An alpha without a pack?” Deucalion mused. 

 

“Find what you can but bring him here when you find him.” Deucalion said, he tilted his head. Listening to someone walking up the driveway. Kali opened the door and growled. 

 

“There’s no need.” Peter was standing on the porch when they opened door, the scent of Stiles strong on him. “We may have a slight problem.” 

 

Peter took a seat at the table across from Deucalion. The alpha pack was gathered around the big table. 

 

“What’s the problem we may have besides Stiles missing?” Kali asked. As Deucalion’s second, she asked a lot of the questions to keep them safe. 

 

“He’s sick. I believe he’s possessed. He can't be sick because he has the ability to heal in a short time. He’s a werewolf mate, he won't ever get sick again. That leaves possession.” Peter answered. “He bled on the Nemeton, he woke it up. When Derek spilled innocent blood on the stump it caused Stiles to bond with it.” 

 

“How so?” Ennis asked.

 

“The tree has old magic in it, and with old magic, it can be tricky to deal with. Stiles own mind was open when he was attacked, leaving him vulnerable.” Peter hummed, thinking what could possess Stiles.

 

Deucalion smelt his Mate and quickly stood, his body on high alert. 

 

“Peter is right.” They heard through the closed front door but with heighten senses all the wolves could hear him. Deucalion was the first one out the door. 

 

Kali growled when she got outside. Stiles was holding a gun by his side, it looked like it belonged there.

 

“We could have some fun, don’t you want to?” Stiles giggled like a schoolgirl. He pointed the gun at  Peter. “Now let’s play a little game.” Stiles turned his back the gun still in hand and Aiden made his move. Tackling him to the ground. 

 

Stiles vanished. Aiden landed on the hard ground and looked around for him. 

 

“Tsk tsk tsk.” Stiles said behind the alpha group. Peter just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Stiles put the gun to Peter stomach. “Now, when is a door not a door?” 

 

When no one answered, Stiles pulled the trigger. Peter fell and Stiles pointed the gun at Ethan. 

 

“When it's ajar.” Deucalion answered. 

 

Stiles blinked, confusion over taken his eyes. “Deuc?” he asked. He looked down at the gun and then Peter. 

 

“Darling, put the gun down.” Deucalion said. He used his alpha eyes and took a step closer. 

 

“Stop!” Stiles brought his hands to his head, the gun still firmly in his hand. “Stop! Stop! Stop!” he screamed. He looked up with tears in his amber eyes. “I’m sorry.” Stiles face changed, a wicked grin spreading across his face. 

 

He leveled the gun at Deucalion and laughed. 

 

“You really think I would give full control to him? This body is the most powerful one I’ve ever had.” The thing in Stiles said. “Follow me and I’ll kill every single one of you. I’m not afraid to pull innocent people off the streets. Your choice.” 

  
  


***

 

Derek couldn't believe his luck, Stiles was walking through the woods, alone. He stalked closer, ready to attack his prey. 

 

When Stiles stopped. He looked back and his heart sped up. He was scared. 

 

“Hello?” Stiles yelled. “Is someone there?” 

 

Stiles turned around and that’s when Derek saw the gun. He stopped in his tracks and Stiles laughed. “Come on don't be a pussy Der bear!” 

 

Stiles looked in his direction and Derek was overwhelmed with the sense of evil, that he should run and never stop. Stiles was suddenly in front of him. His amber eyes crazed.

 

“He hates you so much but yet he’s caring your child.” The thing in Stiles mused. “How does that work?” 

 

Derek stayed silent and let the thing walk circles around him. 

 

“Oh, I might know. You threw him away like trash, so that’s exactly what I’m going to do to you.”

 

“He was weak.” Derek growled.

 

“Did you know you created me Derek? The pain created this beast inside that wants out, You caused someone to go through so much trauma, their true self came out.” The thing smiled with Stiles face. That goofy grin was placed with a wide smile, all teeth. Like he was the born wolf and not Derek. 

 

“I don't understand. How? Stiles is just a weak human.” Derek said. 

 

“Oh you have that so wrong.” Stiles giggled. “I was always here, spilling my blood on the Nemeton, just released me.” Stiles tapped his head. “I was imprisoned in this body for years, I watched every move this boy has made. Maybe i'm sentimental, but I have a fondness for him. But not for you.” 

 

Stiles brought the gun up and fired. Derek went down, his eyes held some real fear, he smelled of it. “Three to the stomach, should kill you slowly. Just like you did to Stiles.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Stiles blinked at his surroundings and frowned. He was sitting on something hard and rough.  _ Nemeton,  _ a voice whispered.

 

_ Do you remember?  _

_ Stiles?  _

_ I need you to remember. _

_ Wake up! _

 

Stiles looked around for the source of the voice. But the only things around was the Nemeton and a bunch of trees. 

 

Stiles closed his eyes and listened to the voice. Letting it over take his body. 

 

_ That’s it. I need you to remember me Stiles.  _

 

“Stiles?” A choked voice called from the trees. Stiles started to walk that way but stopped, it was Derek. He was shifted and was struggling to get to Stiles.  _ To kill you,  _ the voice said. 

 

Stiles took a step back and held his hands up, “Stop!” 

 

Derek didn't listen, he used the last of his strength and charged Stiles. Stiles’s mind overtook him and he moved with speed he’s never had. Derek fell flat on his face. Stiles stood over him and shook his head. 

 

The voice over taking him again, “See sourwolf, never underestimate a fox.  _ We  _ will always win.” 

 

“Have you heard of the story of the spark, the first one?” Stiles voiced along with the one in his head. As Stiles talked, a flood gate of memories ran through him. 

 

“No.” Derek grunted. His life fading fast.

 

“Well I need to tell you so I'm just gonna…” Stiles laid his hand on Derek's stomach. Derek screamed as the bullets ripped threw him again. It was like Stiles hand was a magnet, the bullets cupped firmly in his fist. 

 

“What in the ever loving f…” Derek began but stopped as Stiles frowned. He didn't want the crazy part of Stiles to take over again so he trailed off.

 

Stiles clapped his hands and took a seat on the Nemeton. “Now where was I? Oh that's right, the first spark!” 

 

The fox Stiles and the human Stiles where combining to form a power Stiles. A little of both personalities. 

 

“The first spark wasn't even a spark at all, a fake if you will.” Stiles chuckled. “He was just a man possessed by the oldest kitsune around, he gave the false spark a good life, but the kitsune had other plans for the man. This is where it gets spooky!”

 

“The man began losing who he was to make room for the kitsune, but the kitsune bonded with the man. Which means? Come on class? What  _ does  _ it mean?” Stiles jumped up from the Nemeton and walked up to Derek. “What does it mean?!” He yelled in Derek's face.

 

“I don't know.” Derek answered through clenched teeth. 

 

“It means, that they took turns with the man's body. You kill the mind and the body goes with it. So the kitsune granted the man immortality for the use of his body, but something strange happened after a few hundred years. Their mind became one.” Stiles said.

 

“Ok now you just lost me.” Derek huffed. 

 

“I'm saying that Stiles isn't his real name, that this body? Is older than dirt. There never were other Sparks in history, just us. Or should I say, just me?” Stiles disappeared. 

 

Derek sat up and looked around, “Shit.” 

 

Derek ran home and packed a bag. He sent a text to Kate about Stiles and booked it out of town. Right after he crossed the county line he started to cough, he pulled his hand away and examined the blood. 

  
  


***

 

Deucalion was just about to leave the McCall house when he felt stiles on the other side of the door. Kali flung it open to a confused Stiles. She pulled him into the house and shouted for Melissa to come check on him. 

 

“There is no need for that.” Stiles said. He looked around and walked past the group at took a seat in the living room.

 

“Where have you been?” Melissa sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

 

“With Derek.” Causing the room to break out in growls.

 

“Are you ok?” Kali asked. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” Ethan asked. 

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Aiden growled. 

 

Ennis looked at Deucalion then back to Stiles who wasn’t talking. 

 

A knock on the door broke the tension. “It’s for me.” Stiles said. Ennis opened the door and frowned but let Deaton and the Sheriff in.

 

“I don't know why but I was told Stiles needed me, that boy hasn't needed me a day in his life. Something must be going down if he did. Since no one can pick up a phone anymore, I went to Deaton.” The sheriff said. He took a closer look at his son and sighed. “It finally happened?” 

 

“Yes.” Stiles answered. 

 

“Im confused. What’s going on?” Scott asked. His puppy eyes looking at Stiles for answers. Stiles had to admit, it was the same look that lured Stiles in the first place. The need to protect him at all cost came out strong in him. Scott was his brother even if Scott didn't need him.

 

“Peter thinks your possessed. We all do.” Deaton said.

 

“Sort of. It’s more complicated than that.” Stiles stood up, his usually twitchyness gone. “Stiles and I are one but two different beings.” 

 

“And the baby?” Deucalion talked for the first time since Stiles walked through the door. 

 

“Perfectly safe and sound. I’m giving Stiles a chance to have a life for once, but I will make guest appearances, as they like to call them.” The Kitsune voiced. 

 

“You and Stiles?” Scott asked. 

 

“One and the same. Cant have one without the other. We have been in the same body for a thousand years and will be a thousand more.” Stiles voiced. 

 

“How do we know who’s who?” Ennis asked. 

 

Stiles frowned. 

 

_ Am I the fox? _

_ Or are you?  _

 

“I don't know?” Stiles shrugged. “It’s hard to tell where I start and he ends.” 

  
  
  



End file.
